


How to Relax in Galar

by FarFromTheTree



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: Victor decideds to take a break from exploring the isle of armor, setting up his camp on a secluded beach. His Gardevoir, a gift from a relative, decides to help him relax.With some help from Lopunny, also a gift, and her own Psychic abilities.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Nice one Gardevoir!" Victor called. Gardevoir simply flipped her brilliant blue hair, and returned to his side. That had caught him off guard the first time he let her out of her pokeball. All the Gardevoir he had seen in the wild in Galar had green hair, but this one, that his uncle had sent him about a month ago, was different.

It was apparently what was known as a shiny pokemon. From what he had read, about one in 4000 pokemon were born a different color. In fact, all of the pokemon his uncle had sent him had been shiny, something that really showed his dedication.

Though, he had since retired from battling, and, after learning that his nephew was a pokemon trainer (from a news story about the appearence of Eternatus), had sent all of his rare pokemon to him. He had his wife and family to keep him company now, and he figured the pokemon would be happier with someone who would give them something to do.

Or at least, the ones he was allowed to send. Due to worries about invasive species, only pokemon native to the Galar region were allowed to be imported. That said, when the Isle of Armor had opened up, new pokemon had been added to the list of permissable imports, and with that came another letter from his uncle.

It only came with a single pokeball this time, but when she saw it, Gardevoir lit up. According to the letter, Gardevoir and the pokemon inside, apparently a Lopunny, had been very good friends, and were somewhat saddened that the laws would seperate them. When he let Lopunny out of the pokeball, it let out a shriek, and the two of them hugged each other.

Victor had decided to bring both of them with him on his trip to the Isle. He didn't really have a goal at mind in the moment, altough at some point he would have to visit that dojo near the train station. Oh, well. That could wait. For right now, he decided to set up camp.

"Alright, everyone. Come on out!" Victor says, letting all of his pokemon out of their balls. He took a moment to watch them as they played with each other, before sitting down on the ground.

"You tired?" A voice said inside his mind, and he jumped, before realizing that Gardevoir had walked up behind him. He had not raised any Psychic pokemon on his journey, so he wasn't used to them being able to communicate with him directly.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied lazily. Gardevoir sat down next to him.

"If you want, I can show you a way to relax. I used to do it all the time with your uncle, and he loved it."

"I mean, it can't hurt." Victor said, and Gardevoir stood up, offering her hand. He took it, and she led him inside the tent.

"Get comfortable." She suggested, and Victor did so, sitting down on his sleeping bag. Once he was settled, Gardevoir's eyes lit up with psychic energy, and he felt himself grow tired. After a moment, he collapsed, and Gardevoir let out a small chuckle.

"There you are. Nice and relaxed, aren't we? And ready to do whatever I command." Gardevoir thought, smiling. "Now, why don't you get out of those pesky clothes. They look so uncomfortable."

Victor stood up, and began stripping naked. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, and just needed to take his clothes off. Once he was nude, he sat back down, and began staring off into space. He was just so relaxed, he didn't need to think about anything.

He especially didn't need to think about Gardevoir's hand as it stroked his cock, getting him hard. He just needed to sit here like a good boy, and let her do whatever she wanted to do with him.

Once he was fully hard, Gardevoir called out with her mind. After a few seconds, the flap of the tent was unzipped, and Lopunny stepped in. Once he saw Victor, his cock hardened, and he zipped the flap back up. Gardevoir floated over to him, kissing him as he jerked him off.

"Glad to see you're as eager as ever dear. It has been so long since we've done this." Gardevoir said, and Lopunny replied with an endearing "Lop". "Now, Victor, if you would be kind and spread your legs for us?"

Victor laid back, and spread his legs, showing off his cute little pink pucker. It was so cute, that Lopunny felt the need to give it a kiss. It was definitely because it was cute, not so that his saliva could serve as lube when Lopunny fucked his ass.

"That feels nice..." Victor said as Lopunny ate his ass. 'Nice' was about the only thing he could feel in his current state, his mind clouded by a psychic pink fog. Even as Lopunny pulled away and put his cock against the hole, slowly pushing his way inside, all Victor could think was, "This is nice."

Lopunny started slowly, letting Victor get used to his cock. According to Gardevoir, Victor had never played with his ass before, so he couldn't quite go as fast as he wanted if he didn't want to injure the boy. So he went slowly, waiting a moment so that he could get used to the intrusion in his ass, before pushing in a bit deeper.

"Lopun!" He moaned. Victor's ass was slowly getting used to it, and as Lopunny started actually thrusting in and out, he started appreciating just how good his ass felt. Even among other anal virgins, this was one of the tightest holes he had ever fucked.

"If you'll excuse me." Gardevoir said, floating over to Victor's face, and lowering herself onto it. "You aren't using your mouth for anything, so why not pleasure me with it?"

"Okaaaay." Victor replied, grabbing her thighs and pulling her down onto him. He ate her out as best as he could, which, since he was a virgin, wasn't all that great. Gardevoir didn't mind, though. He would have plenty of opportunities to practice in the near future.

Plus, he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. His dick was rock hard, and Gardevoir knew first hand how amazing Lopunny's cock felt. Victor's cock would probably feel great inside her as well, but she would have to wait for that. They had agreed that Lopunny would get to fuck their new trainer first.

And fuck him he had. Lopunny had picked up the pace of his thrusts somewhat, though he wasn't quite comfortable going at his full speed yet. Gardevoir had offfered to make Victor play with his ass a bit to loosen him up, but Lopunny had inisisted that he be the boy's first.

And in Lopunny's opinion, it was absolutely worth it. He would have given anything to fuck a hole this good, and to have it essentially given to him for free? Of course, coming here meant that he would probably never get to fuck the boy's uncle ever again, but since he had gotten married, they barely had sex anymore anyway.

With a few more frantic thrusts, Lopunny came, filling the boy's anus with his seed. He didn't cum, but he was almost certainly very close. Maybe just a few more strokes and...

Okay now he was sucking his cock. Lopunny told himself he would hold back, that he and Gardevoir would each take turns, but how could he resist when such an exquisite example of manhood was right in front of his face? He just needed that thing in his throat as soon as possible. He only hoped that Gardevoir would forgive him.

Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind at all. When she noticed what he was doing, she simply leaned forward and joined him, laying kisses on the exposed parts of Victor's shaft. Realizing what she wanted, Lopunny pulled off the cock, content to simply suck on his balls as Gardevoir took over the actual fellatio.

She was always way better than him at sucking cock, although he had his suspiscions that she cheated using her psychic powers. Anytime he brought it up, she just smirked at him, usually followed by a kiss, which more often than not also served as a way to share with him the semen of whoever's dick she just sucked.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Lopunny felt Victor's balls tense up, and he came in Gardevoir's mouth. And again, she pulled Lopunny in for a kiss, and they shared Victor's first ever load. It tasted good, and Lopunny couldn't wait until it got to the point where he'd be able to suck Victor off and get an entire load to himself.

But before that could happen, Gardevoir needed her turn. She still hadn't actually been fucked yet, and that was a problem. With a quick gesture, she ordered Victor to stand up, and she spread open her pussy lips. Still in a dreamlike state, he didn't see any problem with walking over to his pokemon, and sticking his dick inside her.

As Victor began fucking her, she turned and looked at Lopunny. "I've got another hole, you know."

"Lop Lopun!" He responded, taking his hand off his dick and jumping over to Gardevoir. He was balls deep in her ass in seconds, fucking her in the aggressive way he knew she loved. While it felt good to have her ass get railed, it also had the side effect of pounding her down onto Victor, essentially fucking her hard from both sides.

While she preferred to be in control, she simply let herself get used for the moment. Both of her boys were fucking her, her beloved pokemon mate, and her new trainer were working together to make her feel good. She probably wasn't going to last very long at this rate, so she quickly pulled Victor into a kiss.

Lopunny came first, pumping his seed into Gardevoir's ass. That was enough for her, and she came as well. While Victor hadn't been particularly close himself, Gardevoir accidentally forced him to cum, losing control of her powers for a moment while she was at the height of orgasm.

Once they had all recovered, Gardevoir set about programming Victor. While it was nice to just turn off his brain for a while and just use him, it would be nicer if he was an active participant.

"You're a pokephile, aren't you dear?" She said telepathically, injecting her thoughts direcrly into his receptive brain. "You love having sex with pokemon. Whenever you see a new species out in the wild, your thoughts aren't of filling out your pokedex, they're of finding out how big their dick, or how tight their pussy is. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah... that sounds right." He replied, calmly.

"And not just pokemon, right? When you battle a trainer, you can hardly focus on giving orders because you keep thinking about what they'd look like naked, bent over and wrapped around your cock. And you know that, once you beat them, all you have to do is show me to them, and they can be yours."

"Yes, I'll show you to them..."

"That's good. Now awaken, and embrace your new existence."

Gardevoir released her control of his mind, and Victor blinked awake. He looked around, but once he saw that Gardevoir was with him, he smiled.

"So, how did you enjoy my relaxation technique?" She asked.

"It was great." He replied. They looked at each other for a moment, before Victor leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. "I never noticed until now how beautiful you were."

"Oh, what a charmer. Well, you can do more than just compliment me." Gardevoir replied seductively, parting her dress and showing off her vagina, which was soaked. She had made sure to wash it before she woke him up, specifically so that she could pull this move.

"Oh, I certainly can." Victor said, smiling as he began to unzip his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lopunny was a bit annoyed that Gardevoir had asked him to leave before she woke Victor up. No doubt they were having all kinds of super hot sex right now, without him.

Fortunately, Victor's Cinderace had a really nice cock, and was more than willing to pound him into the dirt with it. It was really kind of him, and Lopunny would have to thank him for it later. That was, if having anal sex with a super hot Lopunny wasn't already thanks enough.

Cinderace came inside him, and then pulled out. Lopunny gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning to the rest of Victor's pokemon. This was going to be a long night, though definitely a pleasant one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he daft?" Marnie questioned as she looked at the pokemon her rival had sent her. Apparently, it had hatched from an egg laid by one of his pokemon, and since he obviously already had one, he decided to gift it to her to raise. However, there was just one problem...

"Why the hell would I want a Psychic pokemon? Does he have no idea what type I use?"

The Ralts didn't seem to care about her grievances, and aparently neither did Morpeko, as the two were happily playing together. With a sigh, she poured some food into a bowl, and placed it down for them to share. As they chowed down, Marnie reread the letter that had come with it's pokeball. Maybe he had meant to send it to Bede?

Nope, there was her name, right at the top. And as she thought about it, he already had a Gardevoir anyway, so that wouldn't have made sense. As she put the letter down, Ralts began rubbing against her leg, and she begrudgingly gave it a pat on the head.

At the very least, it was a male. Fighting types weren't her specialty, but she had raised a few before, and it was better than a Dark trainer who had a Psychic Fairy pokemon. Although, she would need to get her hands on a dawn stone if she truly wanted him to become a Gallade.

Piers could probably get his hands on one pretty easily, though she wasn't sure she wanted her brother to know she was raising a Psychic type that wasn't part Dark. While she was sure he wouldn't mind too much, the amount of teasing she would recieve would be unbareable.

Ugh, she would figure this out later. She fell backwards onto her bed, with the intention of taking a nap. However, as she laid there, she felt her hands drift almost unconsciously to her chest. She was caught off guard as she brushed against her nipples, and realized that they were stiff.

She hadn't noticed until just now how horny she was. After a brief moment, she began pulling her clothes off.

"Fuck it, I need this." She said to no one in particular, as she slid her pants halfway down her legs, and stuck a hand between her legs.

She played with herself, rubbing her clit as she tweaked her nipple with her other hand. With the Gym Challenge, plus the attack from Eternatus, it had been so long since she'd last masturbated. She really did need this, even if she hadn't thought she did.

As she slid a finger into her pussy, her thoughts turned to the very person who had sent her Ralts. If only it was him who was making her feel good right now. She imagined him, pushing her down and taking her, and added another finger. For some reason, the Ralts was there in her fantasy, but she paid it no mind, instead focusing on how she imagined Victor's cock felt.

"Victor..." she moaned, adding yet another finger, now three pumping in and out of her snatch. Soon enough, she came, biting down on her lower lip to avoid crying out and alerting her brother. Unconsciously, she brought her hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean. She had never done that before, and if she hadn't been caught up in her orgasm, she might have questioned it.

However, she didn't, and instead just enjoyed the taste of feminine juices for the first time in her life. After a few moments, she drifted off to sleep, never even realizing that Ralts had been watching her, and his horn had been glowing.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmm? What is it boy?" Marnie asked, as Kirlia tugged her skirt. She had been just about to take a shower, when he stopped her. As she looked down at the pokemon, a thought suddenly went through her mind. "Do... you want to get in with me?"

Marnie had never bathed alongside a pokemon before, but as Kirlia's horns glowed, she realized that there would be no real harm in it. She opened the door, and allowed Kirlia inside before she locked it behind her. She stripped herself in front of him, and without realzing it, placed her worn panties on the counter instead of in the hamper. Kirlia would retrieve them later, but right now, he was focused on Marnie.

Once she was naked, she turned the water on, and waited a second for it to reach an appropriate temperature. Kirlia's horns glowed again, and she unconsciously spread her legs, giving him a great view of her privates. Though, only for a few seconds, because she quickly got in the shower, and began washing herself.

Her actual shower was mostly the same as it normally was, minus the addition of Kirlia. She cleaned her body, and giggled a bit as Kirlia imitated her, rubbing himself down and bringing his hands through his hair, but without any shampoo, he wasn't accomplishing much.

"Let me help you with that." She said, squirting some shampoo into her hands, and rubbing it into his hair. It was the normal green shade that most Kirlia had, unlike his mother, though Marnie had never actually seen the Gardevoir in question. As Kirlia rinsed off, his horns glowed, and Marnie realized that she should help wash the rest of his body as well.

She rubbed his body, paying attention to his chest, and his armpits, before moving down lower. A quick once over of his legs, and she found her hands traveling back upwards, towards what was between them. Soon, she was face to face with his penis, which was already pretty erect. As his horns glowed brighter, she looked at it and nodded. It was a part of his body too, so she needed to clean it.

And of course, the best way to do that was to run her hand up and down it's length. That was just common sense, which she had in her brain already despite not having a penis, and having never even seen one in person before. Nevertheless, she stroked Kirlia's cock, ignoring the sounds of pleasure he was making. They weren't important, but getting him clean was, so she focused 100% of her attention on that.

She especially didn't need to care about the loud moan he let out, followed by him squirting a white substance all over her face. Although, once he did, she giggled, and licked her lips, tasting some of it in the process.

"Silly little thing. We're trying to get clean, not more dirty!" She said laughing, and leaned in to kiss him. However, what was supposed to be a quick peck on his forehead turned into a deep tongue kiss. She barely even noticed, though, and once she pulled away, she quickly dipped under the water stream to rinse off her face, then turned off the water and went about drying off.

Once she was dry, and sitting comfortably in her pajamas, Kirlia's horns stopped glowing, and he let out a sigh of relief. He had gone too far too fast, and it had taken almost his full concentration to keep Marnie from freaking out.

It had been worth it though, and not just because he had gotten off. He was slowly making his way into Marnie's mind, and making small changes and adjustments. While he wasn't quite strong enough to fully control her, she had mentioned recently that she had ordered a dawn stone off the internet, and it was currently on it's way.

He couldn't wait to become a dashing Gallade, the kind of pokemon that could just sweep a girl like Marnie off her feet. And maybe do a few other things after that...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, Night Slash!" Marnie called, and Gallade complied, wiping out the challenger's Roserade in one hit. It had been her first actual challenger in a few weeks, and in all honesty, it had not been worth the wait. He returned the grass type to it's pokeball, thanked her for the challenge, and quickly left.

"You know, just because you use a dark type move, doesn't make it a dark type pokemon. Don't forget what type of gym we're running here." Piers said, walking into the arena.

"Can it, bro. Four out of six is plenty. Although, if you have that much of a problem with how I run this place, I'd be happy to give you your spot back?" Marnie offered, to which Piers just laughed.

"Nah, I've had enough of the gym leader life. Besides, it's definitely in good hands with you."

Marnie blushed, but nodded. "Anyway, I think I'm about done for today. If any challengers show up, tell them we're closed. Not like anyone actually will."

Marnie walked away, and though he didn't say anything, Piers found it kind of odd that she never recalled Gallade. However, he just shrugged, and went on his way.

"Ugh, is off season always so boring?" Marnie asked, as she closed the door to her room. "Now I know why Piers wanted to retire so bad. Well, at least you've got my back, right?" She asked, turning to Gallade.

"Gall." He replied, before catching himself, and using his telepathy. "Oh right, you can't understand me when I do that. Still not quite used to actually communicating with you."

Marnie laughed. "Me neither. Actually talking back and forth with a pokemon is kinda neat."

"Of course, that's not the only thing I can do now that I've evolved." Gallade responded, walking over to Marnie and placing his hands on her head. A quick pulse of Psychic energy, and her eyes glazed over, her mind blank and ready to recieve orders. "You just love relaxing with me, don't you?"

"Yesss." Marnie replied. 

The words alone made Gallade hard, but as much as he wanted to just stick his cock in her mouth and facefuck her, he needed to actually program her. While he could put her under for sex whenever he wanted, it would be much more fun to hear her moans, as his thick cock pumped in and out of...

Okay he was getting a bit sidetracked. "You should take your clothes off. They look very uncomfotable."

"Uncomfortable..." Marnie repeated as she slid her jacket off. Her dress quickly followed, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She had intended to stop there, normally very comfortable in just her underwear, but she still felt uncomfortable, so she shed her last bits of clothing, leaving her completely nude.

A feeling of relief rushed over her body as she slid her panties off, and she sat down on her bed, fully relaxed. Which unfortunately put her face exactly level with Gallade's dick. The sight of that was just too much for him to handle. He needed to feel her mouth around him right now.

"Marnie, do you see this?" He asked, gesturing to his cock. "I want you to take it into your mouth and suck it."

"Suck... your penis..." Marnie confirmed the command, before leaning forward and doing exactly that. Gallade was worried that he would have to coach her on how to do it, but she had seen enough porn to know how blowjobs worked. Even if her technique was clearly that of an amateur, that was nothing a few weeks, or months, of practice couldn't fix.

Moreover, it didn't even matter if she wasn't that good, because she was still hot, and she still had her lips wrapped around his shaft. He had been waiting for this moment ever since they took that shower together, and it was finally happening. It felt so good, in fact, that he almost forgot to program her.

"Oh, right." He thought. "Marnie, you love sucking dick, and having sex. Both with humans, and with pokemon. You also love eating pussy." He added at the end, remembering how many of her pokemon were female. She tried to repeat the command, but it came out muffled, on account of the dick that was still in her mouth.

Gallade just assumed that she understood, and began humping her face. It didn't take very much longer for him to cum, and with a cry of "Lade!" he filled her mouth with semen. Without him even having to ask, Marnie swallowed it, and simply returned to sitting at attention.

Satisfied with the blowjob, but still wanting more sex, Gallade released his control on her, and she woke up. She looked around, confused, before realising her was there, and adressing him.

"Uh, Gallade? Where are my clothes?"

Oh shit. "Umm, you took them off so that we could have sex?" He offered, trying his best to sound convincing.

"Weird, I don't remember that." She replied, and he panicked. He had fucked up, and now his whole plan, the whole reason for him being here, was ruined. He reached out, and tried to put her back under, but she suddenly laid back on the bed and spread her legs. "But now that you've brought it up, a quick shag doesn't sound half bad."

Gallade let out the biggest sigh of relief of his life, and lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed inside her, breaking through her hymen in the process. He gave her a moment to get used to the intrusion, before he started thrusting.

"Fuck, it feels so good. But I know how to make it better." She said, reaching for her pokeballs. "Go, Toxicroak!"

Toxicroak looked around, asuming it was time for a battle. However, she quickly realized that they were just in Marnie's room, and subsequently assumed it was time for either treats or pets. When she turned around and saw Marnie getting fucked by Gallade, she realized exactly why she had been called out.

Meanwhile, Gallade was worried that she would assume he was assaulting Marnie, and try to "protect" her. However, those fears vanished when Marnie said "Alright Toxicroak. Sit on my face." It took the frog pokemon a second to cross the room and plant herself on top of her trainer.

Marnie was equally inexperienced in eating pussy as she was sucking dick, but that didn't matter to Toxicroak. Truth be told, she had wanted to fuck Marnie ever since she was a Croagunk, so this right now was a dream come true. 

In fact, a lot of pokemon were sexually attracted to their trainers, but since pokephilia was so heavily frowned upon, (though was notably not illegal in most regions, including Galar.), very few of them ever actually acted on those feelings. The ones that did often forced them, and were promptly gotten rid of, or in cases like what had clearly happened here, were Psychic types, and could actually convey those feelings via telepathy.

Of course, Toxicroak assumed that Gallade simply told Marnie how he felt, and she accepted his feelings, realized how much she loved fucking pokemon, and just wanted more. She didn't know that Gallade had been a bit more persuasive than that, and for his sake, he hoped she would never find out. He had no idea if Marnie would have enjoyed this without mind control, and he had no desire to find out.

He did have a desire to cum inside her, which he did after a few more frantic thrusts. She came shortly thereafter, with some asistance from Toxicroak, who had leaned forward into a 69. She had given a few licks to Marnie's clit, a few tongue strokes straying upward and landing on Gallade's cock, since he hadn't pulled out yet.

When he finally did, Toxicroak dived straight in, eating his cum out of Marnie's pussy. She enjoyed the taste, and looked forward to doing something like this again. Or maybe have it the other way around, Marnie cleaning the semen out of her pussy. Those thoughts, combined with Marnie's tongue work, drove her over the edge. She came, giving Marnie her first, but certainly not last, taste of female arousal.

Marnie laid in her bed, and was quickly flanked by her two pokemon lovers. She kissed each of them in turn, catching the strangely familar taste of Gallade's cum on Toxicroak's lips, though to her disappointment there wasn't any actually left.

"I should've done this ages ago." Marnie commented. "That was fuckin' incredible."

Both pokemon made noises of confirmation, and with nothing else to say between the three of them, Marnie closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Though, as she laid there, she couldn't help but imagine fucking her other pokemon. Imagine what Grimmsnarl could do with all that hair...

She was going to enjoy being a Pokephile. Even if she wasn't fully aware of it being a change to her lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little pokemon story I came up with. Based on the fact that I actually have a shiny female gardevoir, and a shiny male lopunny, which I transferred into sword and shield.
> 
> In case you're confused, gardevoir isn't speaking english out loud, she's just projecting her thoughts via telepathy. I tried to make that clear, but the frequent use of the word "said" might have made things a bit ambiguous.


End file.
